


Stuck in Love

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: After season 5, episode 'Dark Ali', the girls, especially Emily, they're angry with Alison for accusing Cyrus to be her kidnaper. -A sets up Emily under a new game and because of that, Emily & Alison will be stuck in a situation which will bring them love, happiness, confussion, guilt and sadly, broken hearts. [Emily, Alison, Emison]





	1. The Dream

**Hy! This story** **will take place around season 5 of PLL, especially after episode 10 when all the girls, including Emily, give the back on Alison. This is the 1** **st** **time I try to write from this angle, so I appreciate your point of view about it, I mean, most parts of the chapters will be in Alison's POV, like if she's talking about her past, because she's. Alison's narrative will be done from the point of view of the 'present' Alison. Hope it's clear…**

**NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene. The *X* it's to mark a change of scenario.**

**So, let me know what you think about this, ok?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Dream** _

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _ _**  
** _ _**I had a** _ _**dream** _ _**... a beautiful** _ _**dream** _ _**... a** _ _**dream** _ _**where I was in love... a** _ _**dream** _ _**where I was loved... I was happy, truly happy... yes... it was a beautiful** _ _**dream** _ _**... but you know, there is something about** _ _**dreams** _ _**... sooner or later you've to wake up... and in my case, without knowing... I was lining up for a rough awaking...** _

(Alison's POV)  
Emily yells. - "I'm so done with you!"  
Hearing those words coming from my sweet Emily, it broke my heart. Even Emily turned her back on me? How is that possible? She walks away, without turning back, and that's it, that's the moment I realize I'm alone… completely alone… and, it's my fault…

It has been hours since she left, I'm in bed, I should be sleeping but I can't stop recalling Emily's words, they keep repeating over and over inside my mind, I keep picturing her look of disappointment, she has never seen me like that and, I don't like it… I'm her Queen, she shouldn't turn her back on me! She shouldn't yell to me! She's my favorite! She…

(Noises of someone breaking in through the window)

Alison sits in the bed and says. – "Who's there?!"

Between the shadows of the night a familiar face appears…

Cece smirks. – "Hey, Ali… did you miss me?"

Alison. – "Cece? What are you doing here? You should be in Paris right now, you…"

Cece cuts her off. – "What I can say, I can't leave your side after all…" (She sits on the bed and says) "Don't tell me you didn't miss me?"

Alison. – "Well… I guess that's nice to see that at least you're still loyal to me…"

Cece. – "What do you mean?"

I'm not the kind of person to open up and talk about my real feelings, but, I guess that, at this point, I'm too exhausted to overthink about what I say, and before knowing I reveal to Cece everything that has been happening since the last time we saw each other… I don't know why but, Cece has this power to really make you talk even if you don't want to… She hears me and nods, she just nods… it makes me crazy…

Alison. – "You just nod? You've nothing to say?!"

Cece smirks. – "What do you want me to tell you? I told you those bitches would turn against you… it was just question of time…"

Alison sighs. – "But, Emily… she…"

Cece. – "It hurts you…"

Alison. – "Hah?"

Cece gets closer to Alison and says while she stares at her into the eyes. – "OMG! It really hurt you… she, turning her back on you… it hurt you badly…"

Avoiding eye-contact, I roll over in bed, pouting angry, because Cece is right, it hurt… it really hurt what Emily said to me… and far I was going to know, that she would hurt me even more…

Cece. – "Why it hurt you so badly…? Why she's so especial to you…?"

Why? I ask myself that question, deep down, I know the answer but I'm reluctant to admit it out loud…

Cece teases. – "It wasn't just for practice, isn't?"

Alison. – "What are you talking about?"

Cece. – "About your kissing sessions with Emily…"

Alison snaps, blushing. – "WHAT?!"

Cece smirks. – "Come on, Ali… for once in your life, be honest with yourself… say it… say it out loud… what does Emily Fields really mean to you…?

Honesty is not in me, it's rare when I'm really honest at 100% but, hearing Cece's question, taking seriously her question, before knowing, I found myself talking from the heart… and, God! How much I regret it, now!

Alison. – "I did terrible things, I still do… I'm a liar, the lies come to me like the air we breathe… so naturally… I've no practice telling the truth… I don't like the truth… the truth is slippery… you can't depend on it…"

Cece insists. – "Try it, just for a minute…"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "I know how I feel when she looks at me… I've never felt that with anyone before… it's like… she sees who you really are… she see through all my walls, all my masks… all my lies… she sees me… the real me and, that's the scariest part…"

Cece. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "I look at her into the eyes, and I… I… I just want to be worth the effort… I want to be the person she sees…"

Cece smiles. – "Thanks for the talk…"

Alison says, looking at Cece leaving. – "Are you leaving…?"

Cece. – "Yeah, I just wanted to check on you… don't worry, you'll see me again…"

Alison nods

Cece. – "I'm sorry you're going though a hard time… but it will get better before you know it… I promise…"

She said it with that particular smirk she has and, I wasn't sure at that moment, if she was being nice or she was planning something… but, eventually I would find out; sadly, too late for me to do something about it…

_***X*** _

* * *

(The next day in Rosewood school)

Emily. – "I'm sorry guys, you were right all the time about Ali…"

Spencer. – "You're finally seeing her for what she's, Em…

Emily nods with sad look

Hanna. – "So, what now…?"

Emily. – "I think I will get back with Paige…"

Hanna. – "I wasn't talking about your love life, Em… really… Paily again…?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. – "Paily?! What is 'Paily'…?"

Hanna. – "Paige + Emily = Paily…"

Emily rolls her eyes

Spencer. – "Look guys, what we need to do now is to…"

Spencer's speech gets interrupted when their phones ring…

Aria says with fear. – "What now?!"

With scared looks, they look at their phones and, they drop their mouths open reading the new message from -A…

_***X*** _

* * *

(In the DiLaurentis house at night)

Jason says. – "Where are you going…?"

Alison. – "Out…"

Jason sighs, he hates Alison's attitude…

Jason. – "You shouldn't go out at this hour… you just came back, you should be careful with yourself…"

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "And, you shouldn't pretend to be a ' _big carrying brother'_  when it's just the two of us…"

Jason presses his fists together; he's really trying to be there for his sister but, damn! Alison makes it so damn difficult sometimes. The blonde looks at herself through the mirror one last time, she smirks with proud when she sees her impeccable appearance. She's looking stunning and Jason notices it too…

Jason. – "Where are you going…?"

Alison. – "I just told you… out…"

The blonde tries to open the front door but, as soon as the door slowly opens, Jason closes it with force…

Alison whines. – "What the HELL, Jason?!"

Jason. – "You're not going anywhere till you tell me, where are you going…"

Alison mumbles angry. – "I'm going to see Emily…"

Jason raises an eye brow. – "I thought you weren't talking…"

Alison. – "Why you say that…?"

Jason. – "I heard your conversation last night…" (Sighs) "I heard the things she said to you and, I heard you crying after that…"

Alison avoids eye-contact and says while crossing her arms around her chest. – "I've no idea of what you're talking about…"

Jason sighs and, looking at the blonde, he opens the door for her…

Jason. – "Go… I'll covert you if Dad comes back before you…"

Alison nods and was ready to leave but Jason stops her…

Alison says annoyed. – "What, now?!"

Jason. – "Ali… you and me, we have something in common, we got a second chance…"

Alison raises an eyebrow. – "What do you mean?"

Jason. – "Some months ago, I almost die for an overdose… and you… you just came back to life…"

Alison sighs heavy, not sure of what she should say about it…

Alison mumbles. – "I… I didn't know… I'm sorry… are you okay?"

Jason teases. – "You don't have to pretend to be the 'little carrying sis' when it's just you and me…"

Alison rolls her eyes and Jason chuckles…

Jason. – "Look, what I'm trying to say is that we got a second chance and not everyone gets that chance… we should cheer it and this time, really try our best on don't wasting time; make each second precious and unforgettable… Ali… for once in your life, don't think about the incomes, what you get or what people will say… just think about what really makes you happy and go from there… follow your heart and you'll not regret it…"

With Jason's words running inside her mind, Alison walks towards her meeting with Emily. Ignoring the reasons of this encounter; since the moment she received the text from Emily, Alison knew she had to go… and far she was going to know, that, she was walking to a trap…

_***X*** _

* * *

(In the kissing rock)

Emily says with hesitation. – "I've a bad feeling about this…"

Spencer. – "I know Em, but you read -A's message; the safety of your parents and Paige depends of this!"

Emily says angry. – "I can't believe -A dares to threat my parents and Paige… I swear if he does something to them, I…!"

Aria cuts her off. – "Don't think about that… nothing bad will happen to them… that's why we're here…"

Hanna asks. – "And, what exactly are we doing here?"

Emily shakes her head. – "I'm not sure… -A just told me to settle a meeting with Ali, here and be here…"

The girls look at each other with fear and confusion, no sure of what was the next game that -A was planning for them…

Spencer hears something and says. – "Someone is coming…" (She says to Emily) "Don't worry, Em, we have your back…"

Hanna. – "We will be hiding between the bushes…"

The girls start walking and Emily says to them…

Emily. – "Wait! What I'm supposed to do…?"

Spencer. – "Just play along…"

Emily. – "What…?!"

The brunette sighs heavy, passing a hand through her hair, she has no idea of what she should do and, she gets speechless when she sees the smocking blonde who's just walking towards her…

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _

_**Picture the life you dreamed of living, the person you pictured being with. Are you living the life you envision for yourself? Are you working hard to make it happen? Are you who you want to be…? Or are you still waiting to see if the dream, it's just that… a dream…** _

Emily mumbles while she stares at the blonde. – "Ali….?"

Alison smirks so bright; seeing how Emily stares at her without a blink, it increases Alison's ego and, that's one of the reason why Emily is her favorite… because, no one looks at her like she does it…

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "So… you ask me to meet you here… why?"

Emily presses her lips together, she has no idea of how to reply, she's there just because -A told her…

Alison sits on the kissing rock, she crosses her legs in a sexy way, she chose to wear a tiny skirt, her purpose was to emphasize her legs and, making Emily to blush; Alison grins when she gets to see Emily blushing, trying so hard to don't look at her legs…

Alison smirks. – "Talk to me, Emily… why I'm here…?"

With the mouth open; Emily has no need to talk when some fireworks appear…

Emily looks up and says. – "What the hell?!"

The blonde looks up, she looks confused but when she reads the message written in the sky, a big smile appears in her face…

' _Marry me…'_

The girls, Emily and Alison read the message and they drop their jaw open, no sure of what was happening…

Hanna. – "Is this a prank?!"

Spencer. – "No… this is a sick game…"

Aria. – "Why -A is doing this…?"

From nowhere, a drone flies over the kissing rock and drops something on Alison's hand. The blonde grabs it on the air and when she opens her hand and see what is it; she glows when she sees the beautiful diamond ring. Emily is speechless; she doesn't know what to do, what to say, damn! She has no idea of what is happening and, she has no idea of what -A has planned for her to do…

Emily mumbles with a shaking voice. – "Ali… I… I…"

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _

_**Picture the life you dreamed of living, the person you pictured being with. How's the view? Do you like what you see? Can handle it? Can you pursuit it? Can you make the dream a reality? Or, it will just turn against you, like anything else, making you realize that dreams no exist, just nightmares…** _

The blonde looks at the brunette who's standing in front of her, she stares at her and recalls her previous conversation with Cece, with Jason and then, the unexpected happens… something that no one saw coming… no one… except for -A…

Alison. – "Yes…"

Emily gulps. – "What?!"

For the shock of Emily, Alison puts on the ring on her finger and she smiles looking at the ring; the blonde stands up and, hugs the brunette while she happily says…

Alison. – "YES! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Emily. – "WHAT?!"

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _ _**  
** _ _**So, like I told you before... I had a** _ _**dream** _ _**... a** _ _**dream** _ _**that started here...** _


	2. The mermaid's Tale

**Hy guys! Here the 2ch chapter and, it will continue the last scene of the previous chapter; I hope you like it...**

**Note: Remember that Alison's narrative is coming from a future Alison, I mean, the story is like she was thinking about her past, everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the 'x' its to mark a change of scenario... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The mermaid's Tale** _

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _

**_Once upon a time, in a town hunted by_ ** **_psychopaths_ ** **_, a pretencious Queen Bee found love in the last place she imagined: in her BFF, the mermaid. The whole idea of being in love with the mermaid looked aberrant, abnormal, forbidden but, it was hopeless to resist... the QB fell for her, charmed by her appereance, her purety, her kindness... such a fool was the QB for believing that fairy tales exist, but anyway, love is really blind. So blind that, the QB did the unthinkable; she put down her mask of cold evil Queen and, motivated by love, the QB put her heart in the hands of the mermaid, thinking she would get her happily ever after with the lovely mermaid... what a fool... what a fool, I was back then..._ **

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "What the hell is happening?!"

The brunette is completely absent. By the corner of her eyes she glances towards the blonde who's beside her and, a spontaneous smile appears in her lips when she sees how Alison is looking at the engagement ring which is in her finger.

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "She said Yes... She said YES to me!"

The happiness in Emily doesn't last too long, the intriguing truth behind this scheme makes Emily doubt about why Alison accepted the marriage proposal...

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "Is this a prank? Is Alison working with - A on this? And, if she is working with - A, what is the purpose of doing this? Does she wants to play with my feelings? Does she think she can wrap me on her lies and games one more time?!"

Emily's mind is spinning in an infinity of possibilities and, being so quiet, it brings Alison's attention...

Alison.-"Why so serious, Emily?"

Emily. - "Hah?"

They look at each other into the eyes...

Alison.- "You haven't said a word since you proposed..."

Emily mumbles. - "I... ahmm... you left me speachless..."

Alison laughs with a flirtatious smirk. - "I know... good to know I've such power over you..."

Emiliy rolls her eyes and, the brunette wanted to leave, to don't be part of this scheme but, her thoughts of running away from this stop when the blonde hugs her...

Alison says under the hug. - "You've power over me, too..."

Emily breaks the hug and, looking confused, she asks. - "What do you mean?"

They stare at each other into the eyes, Alison takes a deep breath, talking from her heart is something new for her and, it's hard... it's hard to expose her vulnerable, fragil heart but, she's decided to do it right this time, thinking that Emily was risking all for love, just like her...  _just if she knew the cruel truth.._.

Alison. - "I've done terrible things, I've been terrible, I know that..." (Deep breath, she looks down and find strenght to keep going when she sees the diamond ring in her finger) "It's really hard being honest... I don't have a lot of practice with it, but I'll try it..." (She looks up and locks her eyes on Emily when she says) "Just for you..."

Emily blushes. - "Ali...?"

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and talks from the heart. - "You look at me and, I feel things I've never felt for anyone else before..."

Emily blushes a lot...

Alison. - "You look at me like that and, I... I don't want to fail you again... I want to be worth the effort... I want to be the person you see in me..."

Emily gasps. - "Ali... I..."

The brunette is cut off with a kiss in the lips, and Emily is taken by such kiss, filled with so much love. They break the kiss and, Emily is still entranced by it...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "I don't know how do this but, I know three things..." (She interlaces their hands and, a big smile appears in her face) "I'm not alone anymore and, you believe in me, right?"

Emily gulps hard, she feels like shit, right now... she can't be part of this plot, no, she can't. Emily was opening her mouth, she was going to speak the truth but, she gets mute when she hears what she never thought she would ever hear...

Alison. - "And, the 3rd thing is that: I love you..."

Emily blushes. - "You... what?!"

Alison blushes and chuckles while she plays with their interlaced hands. - "I've loved you from the 1st time you stood up for me ..." (Chuckles) "Really Em, who use Pottery Barn candlestick as a deadly weapon?"

Both girl chuckle...

Alison. - "I could never understand why you've always protected me, even when I'm awful with you... but, I guess that love really makes us do stupid things..."

Emiliy. - "Ali, I..."

Alison puts her finger against Emily's lips and says. - "Let me finish first, please..."

Emily nods

Alison. - "Since I met you, I knew I could count on you, that's one of the reason I fell in love with you..." (She smiles) "You would never do something to liberally hurt me..."

Emily gulps hard, she's mute by the impact of Alison's words on her conscience...

Alison hugs her and smiles. - "I'm done pushing you away... I'm done pretending I don't love you... I'm done with being alone... I want you, I want an 'us', a real 'us' and, I'll do my best to be worthy of your love and, I know I haven't always been truthful, I know I'm not perfect even if I pretend it but, I promise you that from today, I'll give you the most authentic version of me..." (Warm smile) "Because that's the choice you do when you decide to give everything for love, right?"

Tears fall from Emily's eyes, she can't speak, she can't think, she can just hug Alison with such mix of emotions...

In the background, hidden, Spencer says. - "What the hell is happening...?"

Aria mumbles. - "I've no idea but, I don't like this..."

Hanna. - "This can't be real..."

The three liars weren't the only one watching. Someone else was delighted with such turn of the events...

A- smirks with a devious smile. - "Oh Ali... you've no idea in what you're getting in..." (devious smile) "You've no idea that I'm going to convert your dream... your fairy tale in your worse nightmare and, your dear mermaid will help me with it..."

**_*** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Over the years, I've been in so many failed relationships and, I always doing excuses why, but I know the reason and, I thougth that being real with you, being honest with you would grant me a real relationship, a real happiness... yeah, what a fool I was... what a fool... but, like people say; love is blind and, I was so blind that I didn't notice I was digging my own grave, till it was too late to do something about it..._ **

 

* * *

 

**_* X *_ **

_(In the DiLaurentis house at night)_

Kenneth. - "Where is your sister?"

Jason gasps heavy, he has no idea how to reply that, but he has no need to say a word since the blonde pops up with a bubbly smile...

Alison says while she drags Emily inside the house. - "C'mon, Em... don't be shy..."

Emily rambles while she puts resistance to get inside the house. - "I... you... we... no... we... I should go..."

Alison pulls from Emily's arm with such strenght that Emily get glued beside Alison without being able to run away.

Alison. - "Nonsense..." (She looks at Emily into the eyes and says with determination) "I told you, I'm done with pretending... I'm real this time, I'm in at 100% and, I'll prove it to you..."

Emily blushes and, gulps hard; she doesn't know how to stop this, but there's no turn back when the blonde interlace their hands in front of her family; Jason smiles but Kenneth frowns, especially when he notices the diamond ring on Alison's finger...

Kenneth asks. - "What is th-...?"

Alison cuts him off while she says with a big smile. - "I'm engaged!"

Kenneth. - "WHAT?!"

Alison shows off the ring on her hand while she keeps holding hands with Emily.

Alison smiles. - "I'm gonna marry Emily..."

Jason chuckles in surprise, he didn't see that coming and, Emily smiles too till she sees the lethal glare of Kenneth. If looks could kill...

Kennet says with a serious voice. - "No..."

Emily gulps hard, she feels intimidated by the big parent figure who's staring at her but, Alison is not intimidated, she knows what she wants and, she always get what she wants...

Alison says with a serious voice. - "I'm gonna marry Emily and, that's final..."

Kenneth scolds. - "Alison! You..."

Alison cuts him off. - "I will marry the love of my life and, you can't stop me... nobody can stop this wedding to happen..."

Emily smiles while she hears Alison's words; she feels so happy because Alison is standing up in front of her family for them... them... a guilty feeling spreads inside Emily's heart and, for a moment, she wishes that Kenneth could stop this, but like Alison said, none can stop this... none. And, the fallout of this twisted game will hunt them all... _forever..._

_**Alison's narrative. - "** _ **_Yeah... once upon a time, in a little town called Rosewood, a QB gave everything for love, for the 1st time in her life, she decided to be thruthful towards the girl she loved, for the 1st time in her life, she decided to risk everything for love, yeah... the QB put her heart in the hands of who she thought was her white knight... her killer... her loyal mermaid... her happy ending. Yeah... the QB put her heart in the hands of the mermaid, and, what will the mermaid do with it? Will she treasure it? Will she protect the heart of the QB of any harm? No... she will not... the mermaid will do the unthinkable, she will smash the heart of the QB with her own hands and, with that deed, the mermaid will release hell in earth... isn't that right AD?"_ **

**_AD smirks. - "Shhhh... it's too soon to introduce me, honey, but, since I'm already here, let me continue the story from here, ok? Because after all, the story of your downfall, it's the beginning of my rising..." (Big devious smirk)_ **

* * *

**Next: CH3 - Lies**


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys! Here the 3rd chapter and, it will continue the last scene of the previous chapter; I hope you like it. 
> 
> Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold itallics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking on their minds... I hope it's clear...

_***** AD's narrative (voice over) ***** _

**_It's a basic truth of human condition that everybody lies. Don't believe me? See for yourselves..._ **

_(In the DiLaurentis house)_

Kenneth. - "Why you proposed to Alison...?"

 ** _Because -A is forcing me to do it, because that bastard is blackmailing to marry Ali or he will hurt everyone I care about_**... Emily thinks that, but, she refuses to say it out loud. After the shocking news of her engagement with the Queen Bee. Kenneth asked Emily to talk one-to-one with him, alone, in his studio. The brunette accepted, even if Alison wasn't totally happy with it. And, now, here, she's, sitting in front of the terrifying figure of Keneeth DiLaurentis... Piercing eyes, looking straight away towards her face. The brunette grips hard the edge of the chair, she feels like a criminal facing its sentence...

Kenneth. - "I made you a question, Emily, why you asked Alison to marry you, now?"

Without thinking, she says the 1st thing that comes to her mind...

Emily. - "Because I've to..."

Kenneth frowns. - "You have to...?"

The brunette gulps hard. Somehow, she wasn't lying, she has to play this sham. That's what she thinks...

Emily. - "You might don't understand it, and, I can't explain my actions, but, please, believe me when I say that this is a matter of life or death. I need to do this..."

Kenneth. - "You, young people, always dealing with matters of the heart in such dramatic way" (He stands up and says while he walks towards the door) "I don't approve this stupid idea of getting married..." (he puts his hand on the knob of the door) "But, I know Alison. Even if I don't approve it, she will go for it, so..."

Emily gulps. - "So...?"

Kenneth looks at Emily in the eyes and pleads, with all the love he has for his kid. - "So, please take good care of her..."

Emily gulps and, nods. - "Yeah... sure... I promise..."

The brunette said those words, already knowing that she will break that promise.

It was around midnight when she finally leaves the house of Alison, but, before she leaves...

Alison - "Em, wait!"

Emily turns around and her body stays stiff when the blonde hugs her with lots of love...

Alison smiles - "Thank you for tonight..."

Emily has no words to say, she just nods. Her cheeks even flush when the blonde peck her lips before getting inside the house. Like a zombie, Emily stays frozen in front of the DiLaurentis house till she receives an SMS from Spencer.

_(In Spencer's barn)_

Emily - "What can't wait till tomorrow...?" (She frowns when she sees the girls staring at a game board and says) "Please tell me that you didn't ask me to come, just to play a game..."

Spencer points out towards the board and says. - "This is not any game..."

Emily gets closer, she can't understand why the girls are freaking out, but, when she gets closer to the gameboard, she realizes that the game was nothing like she has ever played before...

Aria. - "This is sick..."

Hanna. - "I'm not very smart, but, this is Rosewood, right...?"

Spencer nods. - "Yeah..." (She grabs a little token that looks a lot like her and, says) "And, it looks like we're the pawns in this game..."

Emily gulps, her eyes get bigger when she sees a token that looked like her, she doesn't know it, but, she's the principal player in this game...

Spencer. - "While you were inside Alison's house, we received a text, telling us to come to the Barn.."

Hanna. - "We found this board..."

Aria. - "And, we were waiting for you, to read the instructions..."

Emily doesn't know if she wants to run away or destroy the fucking board with her own hands. But, no matter what she does, the game is far to end...

Spencer. - "I'll read the instructions..."

The smart brunette read the manual that A- left in the game, the girls heard each word in silence, till...

Emily snaps. - "This is fucking insane! I can't do what -A wants! I can't just pretend around her! I can't fool Alison!"

Aria. - "I don't think that we have another option..."

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, if we don't complete each mission, who knows what he will do to us..."

Spencer. - "Hann is right. The manual says: complete each task or get punished..." (She flips a card from the board and says) "The 1st task was: Alison has to say 'yes' to Emily's proposal...' (She looks at the middle of the game and says) "You completed the 1st task, so, we got one piece of a puzzle.."

Aria looks at Emily and pats her back. - "I know that this is hard, but, let's just play this till we figure out what -A is really planning..."

Emily gulps and close tight her fists...

Hanna. - "Maybe playing this fucking game will reveal us who's -A..."

Spencer. - "Yeah, maybe if we get enough pieces of this puzzle, we will be able to finally put an end to this nightmare..."

Emily. - "So, what I'm supposed to do? Keep pretending?!"

Before the girls could say anything, they hear the sound of gears moving, the pieces start moving by themselves...

Hanna. - "Fucking shit! This game is haunted!"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Please, Hanna! It's not haunted!" (She looks at the board and says) "It's mechanical, maybe even magnetic..."

A token that looked a lot like Aria moves towards Alison's house and a new card gets out of the board. Aria takes the card and read it out loud...

Aria. - "Aria, you have to become Alison's confidant..." (She rolls her eyes) "Great. And, how the hell I will become that?!"

The board keeps moving, each token slips over the board, each girl read the task assigned to them...

Spencer reads her card. - "Alison has to tell you about her 1st time..."

Hanna reads her card. - "Play a humiliating prank to Alison..." (She grins) "Well, this game is not so bad after all..."

Emily gulps hard when she reads her next task. - "Alison needs to say 'I love you' in front of the entire school..."

The rest of the girls say at the unison. - "What?!"

Aria. - "Okay, that task is so much harder to complete than mine. A love confession in front of everyone?! It's like coming out! I don't think that Alison will jeopardize her status, I don't think she wants to be labelled and being seen in the public eye like a lesbian..."

Hanna. - "Alison will never do that, she will never do anything that could put at risk her status as Queen Bee in the school..."

Spencer. - "It will not be easy, but, we need to find a way to make all of this happen..."

They stare at each other in silence, not sure if they're ready to play this game. But, that's what we love of these pretty little liars... no matter how crazy the situation looks alike, they will always go for it, without thinking of the consequences of their actions. Ha! What a fool... what a fool, they are. Thinking they're the good guys, they will justify their actions and their lies no matter what, but, let's see if they can live with the aftermath of this game of betrayal...

_(The next day)_

Like any other Saturday, Alison was lying down on her bed. She has nothing better to do than contemplate the engagement ring that she has on her finger. It's no too fancy, the diamond is a little small for her taste. But, even then, in front of Alison's eyes, the ring is perfect, it's perfect because Emily gave it to her...

Someone knocks the door, and, Alison wants to tear apart whoever that tries to disrupt her perfect moment. But, when she sees the brunette who's standing there, she can't do anything else besides smiles to this girl...

Alison smiles. - "Em!"

Emily shyly says 'Hi' and, before knowing, she's already laying down on the bed, with Alison snuggling into her. This feels so unreal, that Emily has no idea what to say or what to do, till...

Alison hugs her tightly and says. - "I'm happy that you're here..."

Emily. - "Really?"

Alison gets detached of the brunette, she sits on her bed and looks at Emily when she says. - "Of course! Why you look so surprised?"

Emily takes a deep breath, looking at Alison in the eyes, it's obvious that the blonde feels offended by the doubt. The brunette can't look at Alison in the eyes, so, she looks down and plays with her hands...

Emily. - "I... I just... I don't know... this feel so unreal..."

The brunette wasn't lying. This wasn't the reality that she was expecting to live...

Alison takes a deep breath and says. - "I know what you mean..."

Emily raises her chin and says while she looks at Alison in the eyes. - "You do...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah..." (She looks at her ring and smiles) "I never thought that someone like me could be so lucky..." (She pecks Emily's lips and says with a big smile) "We're lucky for finding love in each other, right...?"

Emily mumbles with a bitter voice. - "Yeah, lucky..."

Yeah, lucky, Ha! Please, poor girl, Alison has no idea of the game that it's in motion, and this brunette can't believe the love of her life, it really loves her back. So hard to really believe it's true, the brunette wonders what A- has in motion, Emily wonders if Alison is being genuine or she's also playing this game, but, playing for the other team? Can Alison really be working with A-? Oh, if only Emily knew who Alison DiLaurentis was. Sure, they're BFF, but Alison has always kept a distance to show her true intentions, so, the question is: has our QB really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act...? That is the problem with lies, you tell one lie once and all your truths become questionable...

_(At the Brew)_

Alison was thinking with a cup of coffee between her hands. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that someone was approaching till this person was beside her...

Aria. - "Hi, Ali, can I join you...?"

Alison. - "Huh? Oh, yeah... whatever..."

The little brunette sits in front of her. Alison is a terrifying person, she's the kind of person that can destroy lives just with words, and, that's one of the reasons why Aria is so afraid that she will not be able to play the act and win Alison's trust, become her confidant, because, she doesn't know how get close to Alison. But, thankfully for her, the Queen Bee will give her an opening...

Alison. - "Aria, you're a romantic, right...?"

Aria. - "Huh? Oh, yeah... I guess I'm... I mean, I love to read romantic novels..."

Alison. - "Uhmmm. And, in your large experiance, reading romantic novels. What is the best way to prove someone that the love is real...?"

 ** _Is she asking me to advise her about love?_  **Aria's mind goes crazy, she can't believe that she's having this conversation with the QB of Rosewood. Alison sees the shocking face of Aria, and, she regrets making that question. Alison stands up, she tries to leave, but, Aria stops her, grabbing her by the arm. The little brunette makes Alison believe that she's eager to listen to everything that Alison needs to say. And, maybe it was the loneliness or the need to really believe that someone was there for her, but, whatever was the reason, Alison sits and has a chat with Aria, telling her everything about her & Emily...

Alison. - "So, you think that a big romantic gesture will pull the trick?"

Aria nods. - "Of course, everyone loves a big love confession... especially someone like Emily..."

The blonde blushes, but, she smiles thinking that Aria is right. Emily is a big romantic, that's one of the reasons she loves her so much...

Alison stands up and says with a smile. - "Thank you, Aria, you're a good friend..."

Aria fakes a smile. - "I'm happy to help..." (She lies) "I'm always here for you, Ali. You can trust me..." (lies) "With anything..."

Alison smiles, she leaves thinking that maybe, she really has friends after all. Such mockery, don't you thing?

_***** AD's narrative (voice over) ***** _

**_I told you, everybody lies. P_ _eople say that the worst sin is killing, but you know what? That is so wrong! The most despicable thing in this world is: lying. Killing is an awful act which ends with a human life, but, lying... oh, lying can destroy families, communities, nations and, once in a while, a lie can destroy the world as you know it..._ **

_Emily runs after the blonde and kneels at Alison's feet. The brunette gulps hard when those blue eyes look at her with so much hate..._

_Emily pleads.-"Please Ali, forgive me, I never meant to hurt you... I..."_

_Alison snaps angrily. - "You... You fool, you thought that you would play me and, I wouldn't notice?!" (mocking laugh) "Please Emily, I made you... I know you better than yourself..."_

_Emily gulps hard and, her eyes get wide open with horror when she sees Alison holding a gun..._

_Emily.-"Wh... Wh... What are you going to do with that?"_

_Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles with a devious smirk and, points out the gun in a different direction. Emily turns her head, and there is panic in her eyes when she see to whom, Alison is pointing out the gun..._

_Emily begs. -"No, no, no... Please Ali don't hurt them, please don't..."_

_The brunette begs and, with a devious smile, the blonde pulls on the trigger, releasing the lethal bullets. Emily stares at her parents and, Paige at the distance and, screams an inconsolable crying when she sees them being shot_

_Emily screams - "NOOOOO!"_

The painful dream felt so real that, Emily is still screaming with fear when she wakes up.

Emily mumbles with erratic breathing. - "What the hell...?" (Deep sigh) "It was a dream... just a dream..."

The brunette takes a moment to calm down, and then, she gets ready for school. Still recalling the dream of this morning, Emily is hesitating to continue with this sham. Thinking on her dream, she's really terrified of what Alison could do to her if she finds out that she hasn't been genuine all this time. -A is a scary character, but, Alison's rage, that's something that she doesn't wish, not even to her worst enemy...

The brunette walks towards the entrance, her friends were already there, waiting for her. All the school was in the entrance when...

Alison says very loudly. - "EMILY!"

The brunette was distracted, but no matter what, she would always turn around towards the source of that voice...

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "What the hell is happening?!"

The brunette wasn't the only one who was in shock, all the students, even the professors who were around, were shocked to see, Alison DiLaurentis, in front of the school, wearing a beautiful blue dress, and, with a big bouquet of red roses on her arm...

Spencer mumbles. - "What is she doing...?"

Aria. - "I can't believe she really go for it..."

It's terrifying to show your true self in front of the world. It's terrifying to come out the closet. It's terrifying to love someone so much, that you risk it all for this person. It's so terrifying that Alison is shaking, but, even then...

Alison sings acapella the song 'Make you feel my Love' of Adele. -

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,

you ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love...

The blonde has an angelic voice, but, that's not the reason why the entire school is speechless. The entire crowd is in complete silence because this Alison, this girl who's exposing her heart, it's nothing that anyone has ever seen before...

Alison walks towards Emily and gives her the roses. - "I love you Emily, and I mean it, every word. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make you feel my love, and, I'll prove it to you. Every day, every minute..." (She leans to kiss her and says) "I'll prove you how much I love you..."

Hoping to find out -A's plan before the 'I do', Emily decides to keep the act, as long as it's necessary. But, it's really an act? Because let's face it, one big part of her heart has always loved Alison, and, now, with this kind of things, Emily feels taken by the blonde. The brunette kisses her with love, and that love will slowly rise. Emily can lie to the world, to her family, to her friends, to herself, but, she will not be able to deny for too long that this love is real, so sweet, so bitter, so real...

Yeah, Alison loves Emily for real. And, like every tale that Emily read when she was a child, Emily will eventually try to play the role of the charming hero, she will try to vanquish the evil, save the princess, but, sorry mermaid. You'll fight for love when it will be too late to save it...

_***** Sneak peek of the future ***** _

_Emily cries. - "Please, Ali, please, stay with me..."_

_The brunette tries to stop the bleeding with her hands, but no matter how hard she tries, the brunette is already in a muddy pool of blood._

_Alison mumbles angrily. - "Don't touch me..."_

_Emily doesn't dare to reply, she just stays at her side with her hands gripping hard against Alison's chest, while the rain keeps falling over them..._

_Emily says with a shaking voice. - "You'll be okay, you..."_

_Alison. - "I hate you..." (She spit blood in the face of Emily and says with so much anger, with so much sorrow) "Loving you, it's the biggest regret of my life..."_

_The brunette gulps hard, hearing those words, it breaks her heart. Emily stares at Alison, in the eyes, their eyes meet. And, Emily has no words, Alison has never seen her like that. So broken, so sad, so angry at the same time..._

_Alison mumbles with a mix of anger and pain in her voice. - "You were supposed to be my happy ending..."_

_Emily says with a broken voice. - "I'm your happy ending..."_

_Alison laughs, and, blood comes out her mouth. - "Please, stop the act..."_

_Emily shakes her head. - "It's not an act, loving you has never been an act..."_

_They stare at each other, the rain falling, it was like the sky was crying, deeply crying..._

_Emily. - "I love you..."_

_Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes and sorrow on her voice. - "Liar..."_

_(Sounds of people approaching)_

_Emily smiles. - "The paramedics are close. You'll be okay..."_

_Alison mumbles with so much pain in her voice. - "I'll never be okay..."_

_Emily. - "Ali..."_

_The blonde coughs, blood pouring from her mouth. If this is her deathbed, it's more painful of what she ever imagined..._

_Emily says while she keeps putting pressure on Alison's wounds. - "It's gonna be okay, you'll be okay..."_

_The blonde stares at her, Alison looks at Emily who's trying to save her, to keep her alive, and, just for a brief moment, the blonde decides to think about all the good memories she got with the brunette... just for a brief moment, she allows herself to hang on to the sweet lovely memories..._

_Alison mumbles with a heart wrenching voice. - "It was a beautiful lie... despite everything..." (her eyes start closing) "It was a beautiful lie..."_

_The brunette panics when she sees Alison closes her eyes. She shakes the blonde, crying her name with despair..._

_Emily. - "Ali, NO! No, no, no! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" (Tears) "Please, open your eyes..."_

_The brunette leans her ear against Alison's chest, she hears how the beating heart is turning down... painfully slowly... turning down..._

_Emily cries. - "No, Ali! Please, don't leave me..." (Tears) "Don't leave me like this..." (painful scream) "_ _You said you wouldn't let go of my hand! You promised me.." (lament) "_ _Please don't go like this! I love you... I love you... I really love you..."_

**_*** End of the sneak peek ***_ **

The worst thing about being lied to, is knowing you weren't worth the truth. The dagger of Emily's lie will hurt the Queen Bee badly. And, Emily has no idea of what price she will pay for all her lies. Unlike all the fairy tales that you love, this farce is doomed to be a tragedy... a bitter, sweet, tragic, love story...

* * *

**Next: CH4 - Bitter, sweet, love**


	4. Bitter, sweet, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys! here this chapter... it will start the same day, some moments later after the last scene of the previous chapter.
> 
> Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...

_***** Alison's narrative (voice over) ***** _

**_What is love, in the end? It's a world I could never understand, even though I'd always wanted to. But now that I've said it, now that I have felt it... I realize that I don't understand what love really is..._ **

_(In the hallways of the School)_

Alison. - "Everything is looking at me... why...?"

Hanna says with a sarcastic voice. - "I don't know... maybe it's because you just came out the closet in front of the entire school! You! The Queen Bee who just cared about her reputation..."

Alison crosses her arms around her, she wants to snap against Hanna for talking to her like that, but, she doesn't do it. Why? Well, because deep down, she's really trying to be a nice person... and, why in hell she's trying that? Well, because of the love she feels for one particular brunette...

Alison looks at Emily and asks. - "Em..." (no reply from the brunette, she says very loudly) "Emily!"

Emily. - "Huh?"

The brunette is a complete zombie, she has no idea of what just happened, it just sounds so unreal, it's a prank? It's part of -A's game...? It's really so hard for her to believe that Alison DiLaurentis, the Queen Bee of Rosewood has real feelings for her...? Alison is not the typical girl in distress, waiting to be saved by a charming prince, but, she was really expecting to feel protected by her Killer, but, sadly, that's not the case...

The entire school turns the head towards the blonde, and, Alison just walks away from the little liars, no matter how strong she pretends to be, she's scared, she wants to hide, and, like a scared animal, she just runs away...

Aria. - "Em... aren't you going to go after her...?"

Emily sees Alison walking away and mumbles. - "Should I really believe she loves me...?"

Spencer. - "What...?"

_(The bell rings)_

Emily shakes her head and says. - "Nothing... let's go to class..."

The brunette walks in the contrary direction of the blonde, and, the other girls hesitate on what to do, but, at the end, they just follow Emily, the mermaid don't run after the Queen, she pretends she doesn't care, she pretends this isn't real, Emily pretends that this is just one more game of A-, and, call me superstitious, but I've got a feeling this is one of many things that Emily will regret... with a bitter sense of guilt...

_(In the library)_

In her favorite section of novels and poetry, Alison hides, reading her favorite book...

Alison reads. - "And, I love her against reason, against hope, against..."

The blonde hears someone approaching, a smile appears on her lips, thinking that it was her dear mermaid, looking after her, but, that smile doesn't last too long, since Alison realizes that the person who came looking after her, it wasn't Emily, no, it was...

Alison sighs and looks at her book again. - "Go away, Spence..."

Spencer. - "You've classes..."

Alison nods

Spencer. - "If you have classes, why are you here...?"

Alison snaps. - "Not of your business! Now, leave me alone!"

Typical Alison, always snapning angrily against everyone when she feels vulnerable and fragile, and, she should go, she should not care, but...

Spencer sits at her side on the floor and says. - "Hiding is not your thing..."

Alison smirks sadly. - "Hiding and running away has always been my modi operandi..."

Spencer wants to say something, but, she stays quiet when a group of students walks around the library, not noticing the presence of the two girls who are hiding in the last section in the library...

A student mocks. - "Can you believe it? The QB is a dyke!" (Mocking laughs) "Who will respect her now...?!"

Another student. - "Yeah, now, she just fell to the bottom of the hierarchy in this school..."

And, students are not the only one speaking shit about Alison, even the teachers eat her alive with nasty comments. Alison knew she didn't have big fans in the school, but, now, it looks like she hit rock bottom. Alison's first impulse is to run away, as far as possible from the school, and, Spencer gets a hint of what is thinking Alison's mind when she says...

Spencer asks. - "So, are you running away... again...?"

Alison stares at the door, Spencer sees her, at 1st she thought Alison was looking at the door because she wanted to run away, but, then, she realizes that Alison was looking at the door because she was expecting to see someone there... looking for her...

Spencer looks down and mumbles. - "She's not coming..."

Alison mumbles. - "She will..."

And, they wait, but, Spencer was right, Emily didn't look after her, not even after the big effort that Alison did for her today, exposing her feelings in front of the entire world. Is Love meant to feel like this? Is Love meant to be so cruel? Alison gulps hard, water wanting to show up in her eyes, but, no, she will not cry... she will not cry... she just buries her face against the book she was reading, trying to control the tears, but, the tears just fall down freely when Alison receives a text from A-...

A- text: " _Word is that your mermaid bailed on being your knight in shining armor in uder ninety seconds. Has our sweet Emily really gone bad? Or she just really don't care about you... at all?"_

They read the text, and, Alison cries in silence...

Spencer. - "Ali...?"

The young Hastings gulps hard, she has never seen Alison like this, so vulnerable, so sad, and, she doesn't know what to do besides...

Spencer wraps her arm around Alison, hugging her from the shoulders when she says. - "It's okay, you'll be okay..."

Being exposed is the most terrifying feeling that Alison has ever had to deal with, and, even if Spencer is not Emily, she leans on Spencer, to find that comfort she really needs right now. Spencer hears the sobs of Alison and she just stays there at her side, in silence, till the end of the day...

_(At Alison's house)_

Alison. - "You didn't have to walk me home..."

Spencer shrugs. - "We live next to each other, so, it's not a big deal..."

Alison gives her a small smile, maybe for Spencer is not a big deal, but, for Alison, at this moment, it means a lot...

Spencer asks. - "Are you going to be okay?"

Alison smirks, trying to look unbeatable. - "I'm Alison DiLaurentis, people need more than words like 'dyke' to pull me down..."

Spencer knows that she's putting a mask to hide her pain and her fear, so, she passes through the blonde, getting inside Alison's house...

Alison frowns. - "What are you doing...?"

Spencer. - "I'm not leaving you alone today..."

The blonde wants to protest, but, she knows that Spencer is too stubborn, just like her, so, it's hopeless to say anything at all... and, while these two are bonding, the other girls are bonding too...

_(At the Brew)_

Aria. - "So, what are you going to do now Emily...?"

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Hanna. - "Yeah, what do you mean Ar...?"

Aria. - "Well, Alison just said in front of the entire school that she loved you... so..."

The swimmer brunette takes a deep breath, she wants to believe it, she wants to believe that Alison is really in love with her, but...

Emily. - "Alison would never do something like that, she..."

Hanna. - "She's playing with us... just like -A..."

Aria frowns. - "Do you really believe she wasn't sincere...?"

Emily hesitates on replying, but...

Hanna. - "Of course, Alison was putting an act! No way that she's in love with Emily!"

Emily gulps sadly and looks down, thinking that Hanna is right, Alison doesn't love her, she can't love her... she will never love her... that's what Emily repeats to herself over and over, replying on her head their bitter moment in the locker room. Trying to keep in her mind, that Alison is just a puppet master, and, not a real human being with feelings...

Hanna reaches Emily's arm and says. - "You can't fall for her act, Em..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah, you're right, I'm done with Alison. I'm done trying to see the good on her... I really meant it when I said it to her, the day she put that guy on jail..."

Hanna smiles, feeling proud that Emily is no longer wrapped around Alison's finger...

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "Everything with Alison is just an illusion. Nothing with her is real..." (Deep sighs) "I can't believe that I broke with Paige because of her, what I had with Paige was real..."

Aria. - "But, you broke with Paige because she said to the cops that Alison was alive..."

Emily nods, she really was pissed off because of that, but, when Alison identified Cyrus as her kidnapper, everything changed for Emily... she doesn't want to keep defending the Queen Bee...

Hanna. - "Alison is always manipulating us, and, if you ask me, this is also to manipulate us..." (She looks at Emily and says) "Em, you can't let her to manipulate you any longer..."

Emily nods and Aria just sighs in silence, not feeling sure that they are doing well by painting Alison as the biggest bitch in the picture...

Aria. - "Even if you don't believe in her love, Em... are you still going to marry her...?"

Emily. - "I guess so... I mean, what other option do I've...? It's that or putting my beloved at risk..." (She sighs) "I just wish that Paige could know that I'm not with Alison for freewill..."

Hanna. - "And, what is stopping to tell her...?"

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Hanna. - "If you said that what you had with Paige was real, and, she means a lot to you, then, you should try to fix things with her...?"

Emily considers Hanna's words, and, Aria gulps hard, not liking where this is going...

Aria. - "But, Ali..."

Hanna cuts her off. - "Ali is a bitch! She's always playing with Emily's feelings and Emily doesn't have to deal with it any more..." (She pats Emily's back and says) "Go to Paige, Em, go with her and fix your relationship. You might don't be able to be together in public, but, you deserve to have something real in your life..."

And, with Hanna's words, replying on her mind, Emily goes to Paige without hesitation...

_(At Alison's room)_

The blonde has been looking at her phone without blinking. A call... a message... it's really so hard to at least send her an emoji?! That's what Alison thinks while she looks at her phone, waiting for any kind of communication coming from Emily...

Spencer. - "If you keep looking at your phone like that, I'm pretty sure you will make a hole in it..."

The blonde rolls her eyes and she just sits on her bed, mopping...

Alison mumbles. - "She asked me to marry her and then she acts like this... why?"

The brunette panics for a moment, she doesn't want to talk about the real reasons, so, she changes the subject...

Spencer. - "Let's talk about something else..."

Alison. - "Huh? Like what...?"

Spencer. - "The S.A.T...?"

Alison groans and rolls her eyes

Spencer. - "Fine... we will not talk about exams...uhmm..." (She thinks and remembers the challenge that -A gave her, so, she says) "Let's talk about our 1st time..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!"

Spencer shrugs. - "What? C'mon, it's not a big deal..."

Alison hugs her legs and mumbles with a serious voice. - "It's a big deal for me..."

The brunette hesitates on pushing the subject, but, she thinks that she will never get another chance so...

Spencer sits beside Alison and says. - "C'mon, Ali, I'll tell you about my 1st time 1st if you want..."

Alison smirks. - "Do you really think I want to know how Tobby banged you?"

Spencer chuckles and she starts talking, being very detailed, and, Alison pleads her to stop talking, but, Spencer says that the only way she will stop talking it's if Alison talk about her 1st time. It's blackmailing, and, it's wrong, but... it worked...

Alison. - "Okay, okay! Shut up! Just shut up! I'll tell you about my 1st time..."

Spencer smiles, she's already mentally crossing out the challenge in her 'To Do List' when...

Alison plays with her hair and says. - "So... my... ahmm... I..." (She recalls that day, that encounter and smiles) "I was a runaway... hiding from -A..."

Spencer frowns. - "You were a virgin when you played dead?! I thought that... you got pregnant once, right...?"

Alison. - "What?! Hell no!"

Spencer mumbles. - "But, Cece said..."

Alison. - "Cece loves create drama... I'm sure she could create a great soap opera one day..."

Both girl chuckles, and, Spencer starts realizing that she really can't trust in Cece's word...

Spencer. - "So, you've never had an unwanted pregnancy scare...?"

Alison smirks. - "How could I when I've been with just 2 girls in my life...?"

Spencer nods, and then, when she finally processes Alison's words, she gasps in shock and Alison just laughs at her reaction...

Alison nods. - "Yes, Spencer, don't be so shocked, I've been into girls my entire life... I thought that Emily was the only exception. But, like I said, when I was a runaway in NY. I realized that Emily wasn't the only girl who made me feel things..."

Spencer asks. - "So, you fall for another girl...?"

Alison. - "I don't know if it was love... I mean, it was a brief encounter. I was in the streets and she was working on this house for girls. A voluntary of Sheridan Prep School..." (Smile) "Always trying to help screwed up like me..." (She chuckles) "It looks like I have a type for sweet girls, because she was really nice, sincere, sweet to me..." (She smiles more recalling this girl) "She really made me feel things that just Emily was able to make me feel..." (Deep gulp) "And that freak me out, so, what I did? I walked away before things could get more serious, so..." (she shakes her head) "Anyway, so, my 1st time was with her..." (Smile and blush) "And, I will never regret it or forget it..."

Spotted, two friends-enemies having a heart-to-heart moment... wondering if this will last...?

_(Some weeks later at Emily's house)_

Hanna. - "Are you sure about this...? You still are in time to run away with Paige as far as possible as you can..."

Emily sighs, looking at her in the mirror. Wearing a wedding dress would be a happy moment, but, it's not... she's getting married. And, she can't believe that her parents are really letting her doing this, but, it looks like Alison can really convince anyone to do what she wants, because, after a big chat between her parents and Alison, they got the green light to go for it, so, now, she's here... getting ready to say the 'I do'...

Aria. - "We're going to be late..."

Emily nods and takes a deep breath, she's not ready for this, she doesn't want to do this, each time that she has to pretend around Alison, she feels sick with herself, she feels like shit, and, yet...

(Knocking on the door)

Emily turns around and mumbles. - "Paige...?"

Paige sees the other girls and says. - "Could I've a word with Emily...? Alone...?"

Aria and Hanna leave them alone...

Emily. - "What are you doing here? I told you we can't see each other today, so, why...?"

Paige cuts her off with a kiss and mumbles against Emily's lips. - "I can't be your mistress, my family is moving out and I'm going with them..."

Emily gasps in shock, she didn't want her to leave, but, if Paige leaves, she might stay safe...

Paige caresses Emily's face and says. - "But, before leaving, lets be together one last time..."

Emily smiles, she leads her to the bed, and, while these two are banging. Someone else is also getting ready for what she thinks it's the biggest day of her life...

_(At Alison's room)_

Alison looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. - "I look pretty, right...?"

Spencer nods, her mind in another world, and, Alison notices it...

Alison. - "Spence! What is wrong with you today?!"

The brunette looks at Alison, and, she gulps hard. For the past couple of weeks since their heart-to-heart moment, they have been hanging around a lot, enough for Spencer to realize that this blonde is really getting married for love, so...

Spencer mutters. - "Don't get married..."

Alison snaps. - "What?!"

Spencer steps forwards and says with a serious voice. - "Please, Ali, don't get married..."

Alison turns and looks at her in the eyes while she asks. - "And, why I shouldn't marry Emily...?"

The brunette wants to say why, she wants to say that all of this is an act, that Emily and Paige has been seen each other on her back, that Emily is not the sweet girl that Alison thinks, that she's a cheater, that she doesn't love her as much as Alison does, that...

Spencer. - "You deserve better..."

The brunette really meant it, despite all the bad things that Alison has done till today, the blonde didn't deserve to get marred with false expectations... but... love is blind, love is cruel, love is bitter sweet in a game of lies... but, even then...

Alison. - "Let's go... I don't wanna be late for my own wedding..."

_(At the aisle)_

Everything was beautiful, the roses, the dresses, everything looked so perfect, even the girl who was waiting for her in the aisle...

Hanna mumbles. - "I did my best to hide your hickey, Em. But, be careful to don't show it up..."

Emily nods, she feels sick for this situation, but, even then, she never stopped her encounters with Paige. And, even if one big part of herself is telling her not to do this, she takes a deep breath and walks to the aisle, with the pretty little liars behind her...

Alison reaches Emily's hand and says. - "You look beautiful..."

Emily. - "You look beautiful, too..."

And, she wasn't lying, Alison has never looked so gorgeous in her life, she was glowing, because...

Alison smiles. - "Your love makes me glow..."

And, if Emily didn't feel bad enough, now, she felt even worse. Especially when the blonde says her vows...

Alison. - "Emily, you're a gift. You're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need, so, I promise that every day I'll show you that you're gift I deserve..."

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "You make me the best person I could ever hope to be and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." (big smile) "Till death do us part..."

Emily mumbles. - "Till death do us part..."

They are declared married, everyone appleauds, and Alison kisses her wife with joy and love, ignoring that her sweet love story wasn't real...

* **** Narrative (voice over) *****

**_Alison. - "What is love, then? It's a synonym of pain? It's a friend of betrayal? It's a word I'll never understand, even though I'd always wanted to. But now, you & me, we can understand why villains never love... because villains never want to know what a broken heart feels like... because they don't want to feel that kind of pain that kill you alive... yeah, no one wants to feel that kind of pain... the heart feeling numb, like it's gone off somewhere without you. Even though it's yours... and, I don't know how to stop this pain, I didn't know, but..."_ **

**_AD. - "But, I did... I do know how to stop the pain... I know how make the pain fly away..." (devious smirk) "And, I know how make you free of pain..."_ **

**_Alison. - "And that's why, you know what happens next..."_ **

**_AD smirks. - "Yes... the beginning of the end..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: CH 5 - The beginning of the End


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys! Thank you for the kudos. And, yes, the match of Emily is coming to the scene. In the previous chapter I gave you a hit of who she's with the name of the school. I wonder if you got it, if not, you'll find out here...
> 
> Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...

 

_***** AD's narrative (voice over) ***** _

**_Unless the rest of you, I don't believe in 'they lived happily ever after...' and one day, Alison will think the same as me. And, what could possibly make Queen Bee abandon her dream? Well, why don't you stay to find it out...?_ **

_(In a loft)_

Alison smiles. - "I can't believe that my Dad gave us this loft... isn't it amazing, Em?!"

Emily just nods, moving the boxes from one place to another. They just got married a couple of days ago, and now, they're here, in what is meant to be their new home. And, no matter what Emily might or not feel for Alison, she's far to feel happy about the situation that they're living right now...

Alison mumbles with a bitter voice. - "You're not happy..."

Emily. - "Huh...? What? No, no, no, I..."

Alison snaps. - "Please, Emily! It's written all over your face! You're not happy!"

And, the brunette just takes a deep breath because she sucks at hiding her emotions. Alison is right, Emily is not happy, she's stuck in a situation that makes her feel like the worst human being on Earth, and, there's nothing that Alison could say or do to make it better...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "You didn't want to accept this loft, and you didn't want to have a honeymoon..."

Emily. - "It's not like I didn't want to accept this gift from your Dad, Ali..." (Sighs) "He just took me off guard when he gave us the keys of this loft..." (She starts unpacking and says) "And, about the honeymoon, I'm a senior now, Ali, I need to get ready for the S.A.T..."

Alison. - "Fine, let's say that I buy that..."

Emily rolls her eyes

Alison asks. - "Then, tell me, what is your excuse then to not have sex with me?"

Emily avoids eye-contact. She has no excuse for that. Except the fact that she doesn't dare to put a finger on Alison, and, it's not because she doesn't desire it, because, let's be real, Alison is gorgeous, and, having the blonde in her bed every night, it has been a fantasy which one Emily has always dreamed. But, after her affair with Paige? after accepting playing -A's game to deceive Alison? Does she really have any right to put a finger on Alison...?"

Alison snaps angrily. - "I'm still waiting for a reply, Emily!"

The brunette doesn't dare to reply, she stays mute, and, somehow, that makes it even worse...

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "Sometimes I wonder what you ask me to marry you..."

The blonde walks away, leaving the place and Emily gulps hard when she looks at Alison leaving like that...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

The brunette doesn't dare to go after her, she just looks down, she looks at her hand, she looks at her finger, she looks at the golden ring that it's wrapped around her finger, and a wave of rage gets over her. Emily tears apart some boxes till she collapses on the floor, crying. Because this isn't the happy ever after she envisaged...

Emily cries. - "I'm sorry..."

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Oh dear Emily, are you already crying? We haven't even gotten to the climax of this story. Sex, lies, betrayal, death... you've no idea in what Expressway you got into... but, not worry Hun, if crying is what you want to do, we will give you plenty of reasons to cry... (devious smirk)_ **

_(At Rosewood school)_

Hanna teases. - "So, how is treating you the married life, Em...?"

It was lunch time, and, Emily sits with her friends at usual, but, with Hanna's comment, she wishes she could just bail on their lunch, but, she doesn't do it, she just sits and says...

Emily says with a serious voice. - "I don't want to talk about it..."

Hanna wants to speak again, but, before she could say something without filter like always, Aria stops her, putting food in her mouth. The blonde almost choke, and, everybody chuckle, the brief funny moment, it cleared the air... at least for a moment...

Spencer. - "Where's Ali, by the way...?"

Emily has no idea, so, she just shrugs, looking sadly at her food. The girls look at each other, no one knows what to say, so, they just try to let it go, but...

Spencer. - "I got a puzzle piece..."

The girls say in shock. - "WHAT?!"

Spencer. - "Alison told me about her 1st time..."

The girls look at her, waiting to hear more about it, but, Spencer's lips are sealed, even if she's not Alison's biggest fan, she doesn't want to share something that Alison told her in confidence...

Hanna. - "You're not telling us any details about it...?"

Spencer. - "I'm telling you what you need to know... and, nothing more..."

Hanna rolls her eyes, Aria focus on her food and Emily tries to do the same, but, she wants to know, deep down, she has always wondered about Alison's 1st time. The brunette remembers all the rumors of Alison going out with older boys, and, a rush of jealousy overwhelms her clear mind...

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "So, who was the guy, Spence... it was Ian or Noel or maybe Cyrus..."

The young Hastings really didn't want to talk about it, but, Emily keeps talking and talking, about how Alison might sleep with lots of men, and, somehow, it pissed Spencer off, so...

Spencer snaps. - "Shut up, Emily!"

The table stays in silence, shocked by how angry Spencer looks...

Spencer. - "You've no idea of what you're talking..."

Emily. - "Then tell me!"

Spencer takes a deep breath, she grabs her things and mumbles. - "You don't deserve to know..."

And, it was true, but, that didn't mean that Spencer's words didn't hurt Emily. Spencer sees the hurtful look of Emily, and, in the end, she gives up, and, says...

Spencer. - "Alison has been with just 2 girls..."

The girls say at the unison. - "Girls?!"

Spencer nods and Emily's eyes get bigger of shock, should she believe it? Can this be true? And, if it's true, she knows she's one of the girls, but, then...

Emily. - "Who was her 1st time...?! Tell me the name of the girl!"

The brunette demands with a feeling of possession, rage, jealousy... all mixed together...

Spencer. - "I don't know the name, I just know that she was a student in Sheridan Prep School..."

Emily mumbles. - "Sheridan Prep School... that sounds familiar..."

And, it was... Emily knew someone from that school... just like Alison does it too...

_(Later, at the library)_

Spencer. - "I was sure I could find you here...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just looks at the brunette for a second before going back to her books. The blonde doesn't say a word, but, by the look in her eyes, Spencer has a clear idea that Alison is far to feel happy, and, Spencer gulps hard, because somehow, she feels like shit for being part of this complot againts the Queen Bee...

Alison groans frustrated. - "I don't get this equation..."

Spencer sits at her side and says. - "It's not so complicated, let me show you..."

Alison mumbles. - "I didn't ask your help..."

The blonde is too proud to ask any help, Spencer knows that much about Alison, so...

Spencer smirks. - "I know you didn't ask for help, but, you know me, I take any chance I get to show myself off..."

Alison chuckles, in that part, both girls are very similar, both like to show to the world how amazing they are...

Spencer. - "I can be your tutor if you want..."

Alison. - "No, thank you, Jason is already taking care of that..."

Spencer. - "Jason?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, since I got back, he's actually nice with me..." (She shrugs) "I don't know why... but, he offered to find me a tutor..."

Spencer. - "He cares about you..."

Alison mumbles sadly. - "And, these days, it looks like he's the only one..."

The brunette gulps hard and asks, even if she has a pretty idea of what will be the answer...

Spencer. - "It's Emily not being good to you...?"

The blonde sighs sadly, and, Spencer just bites her tongue with anger, she's getting sick of this guilt that's eating her alive...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "Maybe I should have heard you..."

Spencer. - "Huh...?"

They look at each other in the eyes and the blonde says...

Alison. - "You told me to not get married... maybe I should have heard your advice..."

The brunette gulps hard and avoids eye-contact, she doesn't know what to say besides...

Spencer. - "Let's finish these equations..."

And, like that, Spencer skipped classes for the 1st time in her life, because, she stood there with Alison, helping the blonde with her maths...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**Is Spencer really team 'Ali'? Or it's just part of the act...? Real or fake, the stars align for these two to stay close. Wonder what the sky holds for these two, just like for the other two girls, that right now, are planning the scandal of the year...**

_(In Hanna's room)_

Hanna. - "Do you really believe that...?"

Mona. - "I'm telling you, Hann, Alison is -A... it has to be!"

Hanna nods, believing every word that Mona is saying...

Mona. - "And, I've an idea of how we can stop her..."

Hanna. - "How...?"

Mona. - "Killing me... making the world believe that Alison killed me..."

Hanna frowns. - "WHAT?!"

Mona smirks, the gears of her brain are turning, and, when that happens, it's never for a good thing...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Lordy, lordy, looks who's planning her own death. That's dark, even for me, Mona. But, keep going, please, we love drama after all, right? Just remember that playing with the Death, it's a risky business, and, no matter how good player you're, there's always a plot twist in every story... (devious smirk)_ **

_(Later, at the loft)_

Emily drops her swimming bag when she arrives 'home'... Home... The brunette is still in denial of how her life has changed the last couple of weeks... nothing seems real... nothing seems...

Alison. - "It seems that you forgot your umbrella..."

Emily looks at herself, she's drenched in rain because she came home running under the rain, but, for her it wasn't a big deal...

Alison. - "Stay there, I'll bring you a towel..."

Emily. - "I'm fine, you don't need to..." (She sneezes)

Alison takes a deep breath. - "You caught a cold..."

Emily doesn't believe it, but, the next day, her temperature and her nose prove her wrong...

Alison puts a cold compress over Emily's head and says. - "You'll be okay... I'll take care of you..."

And, she did, the blonde stood beside the brunette every second. Putting a cold comporess on her front-head, bringing food, and, medicine...Alison even sang to Emily, trying to help her sleep. And, Emily smiles with such tender nursing...

Emily chuckles. - "You're spoiling me..."

Alison chuckles. - "You're sick... you should be spoiled when you feel sick..."

Emily smiles...

Alison softly brushes Emily's hair behind her ear and says. - "Even sick, you're so beautiful..."

They look at each other in the eyes, and, Emily doesn't know if it's because of the fever or the antibiotics, but, right now, her cheeks are blushing red, and, her mind spinning under the thought of kissing Alison...

Like if Alison could read Emily's mind, the blonde leans towards Emily, and, kisses her on the lips. And, from that moment, the beginning of a real relationship between the two of them started...

Emily. - "Ali, the movie will start..."

Alison sits beside her, she wraps Emily's arm around her, and, the brunette smiles...

Emily leans her head over Alison's head and says. - "You'll love this movie..."

And, Alison was already loving it, but, it was because she was watching it with Emily at her side. Movie nights, walks in the park, going to the library together, little moments became more and more frequent, and, they were okay with that, till...

Emily pouts when Alison changes the channel of the tv. - "Hey! I was watching that!"

Alison smirks. - "Not anymore..."

Emily. - "Give me the control..."

Alison shakes her head and walks away, Emily runs after her, like kids, they run all over the loft. Laughs, chuckle, filled the rooms till both fall over their bed...

Emily says while she tickles Alison. - "Give me the control!"

Alison laughs. - "No, no, no..."

They roll over the bed, and, while they do it, their bodies get closer and closer till there's no gap, between them...

Emily mumbles while she stares at Alison in the eyes. - "Ali..."

The blonde smiles, Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and leans to kiss her. Emily kisses her back, the tender kiss gets heated, and, before knowing, the clothes were off...

Alison moans. - "Emily!"

Emily rocks Alison's word, and, it was soft, tender, sweet, and, everything that Emily needed to feel to finally realize that...

Emily mumbles. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

They look at each other, they smile to each other and they keep making love till the next morning...

Alison. - "Em... Em..."

Emily smiles, her heart is beating fast with just hearing the sweet voice of Alison calling her name, she bites her lips and opens her eyes. Her smile gets bigger when she sees Alison at her side...

Alison. - "Good morning..."

Emily smiles. - "Yeah... good morning..."

The blonde plays with Emily's hair, she wishes she could stay in bed with her all day long, but...

Alison. - "We're out of cereal. I need to go to the store, it will be okay if I let you alone for a moment...?"

The brunette nods and smiles when Alison kisses her in the lips before leaving...

Alison. - "I will be back before you know it..."

Emily nods, she stares at the blonde putting clothes on and she smiles, remembering how her lips touch each cm of Alison's skin. The blonde walks out the loft, Emily follows Alison with her gaze and mumbles to herself...

Emily. - "This is the beginning of our happy ending, right?"

She is in love, and, it's not a one sided love, Alison loves her back. She couldn't feel it at the beginning, but, now she's sure that Alison's love is real. That this feeling is real, and, the realization of being in love puts Emily in cloud 9 till...

(Phone rings)

Emily grabs her phone and says. - "Hello...?"

(Nothing from the other side)

Emily frowns. - "Hello...? Who's calling? Who...?"

The brunette is cut off when a tape is on play...

Record of Emily's voice panting. - "Ahhah... yes... yes... right there Paige... keep going... keep..."

Emily gasps. - "OMG! Wh...?!'

-A. - "Shy in the streets, sexy under the sheets..."

Emily says angrily. - "You recorded my encounters with Paige?!"

-A smirks. - "Every one of them. I've a great video of the two of you, fucking, just minutes before the wedding..." (Devious smirk) "Wonder what Alison will think when she sees it..."

Emily shakes her head. - "No, please, no! You can't..."

-A. - "You can't play the act of a good wife, I didn't put you into this for it..."

Emily gulps hard, tears falling from her brown eyes...

-A. - "I'm watching you, so, you better stop being nice to Alison or..."

Emily. - "Or, what...?"

-A. - "Or, these tapes will go viral over the web..."

The call ends and Emily gets so angry to herself that she tears apart one pillow and buries her face against the other pillow that has been left, while, she cries non-stop. Some moments later, Alison comes back, smiling, thinking that their marriage was finally beginning to be fine, but, it was too good to be true...

Alison frowns when she sees Emily with baggage on her hands. - "Are we going somewhere...?"

Emily gulps hard and looks down

Alison mumbles. - "Emily...? Wh...?"

Emily cuts her off. - "I... I'm going to stay with my parents for a while..."

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "What?! Why?!"

Emily can feel the tears in her eyes, Alison has tears in her eyes too, but, the brunette is such a coward that she doesn't dare to look at her in the eyes...

Alison. - "Just when things were starting to look good for us, you...

Emily walks away and says. - "I need some time alone... I need time to think..."

Alison snaps. - "To think what, Emily?!"

Emily walks away

Alison says loudly - "EMILY!"

(Sounds of the door)

Alison mumbles sadly with tears in her eyes. - "Is this the beginning of the end for us...?" (tears) "Why...? What I did wrong...?"

The blonde grabs her phone, she calls Emily, over and over, but, each time, she gets in the mailbox...

Mailbox. - "Hi, you're calling Emily F..."

Alison throws her phone, she collapses on the floor and cries in silence, hugging the box of cereal that she just brought in...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Spotted: Emily putting her wife on speed dial. Is this really the beginning of the end? It's only a matter of time before we find out..._ **

(At Emily's room in the house of the Fields)

Pam. - "Emmy...?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she's so absorbed by her guilt, her remorse, her thoughts...

Pam says while she touches Emily's shoulder. - "Emmy..."

Emily looks at her mother. - "Huh..? Oh, Hi, mom..."

Pam sits beside her over the bed and says. - "Are you okay..."

Emily can't say a word, she just shakes her head...

Pam. - "Do you want to talk about that...?"

Emily shakes her head...

Pam sighs deeply and says. - "I'll make dinner, then... come downstairs when you feel ready, okay...?"

Emily nods, and, while she stays in her room alone, she sighs each time that her phone rings. The constant noises frustrate her, it puts her on a really bad mood. So desperate to stop the ringing, she finally takes the call...

Emily snaps over the phone. - "WHAT?!"

Alison stays in silence over the phone, she wanted to say so many things, she wanted to ask so many things, but, right now, hearing how Emily is upset at her, the blonde stays mute. Sobs, it's the only thing that Emily hears, and, she gets even more upset because she knows it's her fault... everything is her fault, but, like always, she snaps against the last person she should...

Emily says with frustration. - "I can't deal with you, right now!" (She yells) "So, let me ALONE!"

Alison's crying, she can't hear it, and, Emily gets so angry with herself, that she throws the phone away, the phone crashes against the snowball that Alison gave her, years ago. Both items fall to the ground, but, sadly, just the snowball cracks in little pieces...

Emily rushes towards it and says with tears. - "No, God! What have I done?! What I'm doing?!" (She covers her face with her hands and says) "What is wrong with me...?"

The brunette is a complete mess, and, she really believes that the best is to put distance between her and Alison. One day, became a week, and, then a month. It was like this was the end for them, because, like Emily asked for it, Alison left her alone, the blonde put distance between them, and, by doing it. Alison's heart felt more alone than ever...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Is this the beginning of the end? Oh, well, dear Emily, take all the time you need to figure out what the hell you want. Just know that life can surprise you... for better or for worse. And, while you fall right off your wife's radar, she is always sighting solo, but, that will change... pretty soon..._ **

At the public library of Rosewood, Alison was huffing, looking annoyed, she didn't want a tutor,she wasn't in the mood of studying, but, she promised Jason to try it. Alison didn't think she needed a tutor, but...

Samara. - "Alison...?"

Alison looks up and mumbles. - "Sam...?"

Samara chuckles to herself, she has always dreamed to see her again, and, she can't believe how destiny has played its card, letting them to meet once again...

Alison mumbles. - "What are you doing here...?"

Samara sits and smiles. - "I'm your tutor..."

Alison blushes. - "WHAT?!"

Samara holds Alison's hand and smiles. - "I can't believe I got the chance to see you again..."

Alison's heart is a mess right now, she should pull away, she should stop this, but, this is the most tender touch that Alison has had in weeks. Alison's heart is happy because Samara's hand is warm, because Samara's smile is light, because Samara is looking at her with so much tenderness and affection that Alison remembers why she lost her virginity with Samara...

Samara smiles. - "I'm so happy to see you again..."

Alison smiles. - "Me too..."

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Oh, no, we warned you, Emily, no good would come from ignoring the Queen. And, while you hesitate about being the_ ** **_white knight that the Queen needs, someone else is here for the role of charming princess. Wonder what you'd do if you knew Alison will not be so lonely anymore? How you will react when you meet your match in the battle for Alison's heart? Because let me tell you something, if someone can steal you the main role in Alison's life, that's Samara Cook..._ **

* * *

**Next: CH 6 - Hearts a mess**


	6. Heart is a mess

_***** AD's narrative (voice over) ***** _

**_Hey sweethearts, AD here. And, I have the biggest news ever. Emily is no longer the sweetest girl in town. Don't believe me? See for yourselves..._ **

Alison smiles. - "I can't believe that I got an A- in math!" (She looks at the girl in front of her, and, says) "Thank you..."

Samara. - "You have nothing to thank me. You're smarter than what you give you credits for, you just need to believe more in yourself..."

Alison nods, she knows that the act of a cruel, mean girl is just a cover to overcome her inner insecurities, and, she thought that no one was able to see that cover, but, she realizes that she was wrong again...

Samara looks at the clock in the library and says. - "It's late, we should go..."

Alison nods, and, when they get out the building, they realize that it's raining...

Samara asks. - "Do you want a ride home?"

Alison takes her phone and says. - "Oh, no thanks, I'll just ask my wife, Emily, to pick me up..."

The blonde smiles a lot, just naming Emily as her wife, it makes her happy, and, the other girl who's beside her, she can see that too...

Samara. - "Are you happy with Emily, Ali?"

Things with Emiliy are far to be great, that's what Alison knows, but, even in their worst moments like now, Emily's name brings her hope, happiness... at least for now...

Alison nods. - "We have our issues, but, I love her, I always have, I always will... I think..."

The other blonde nods, it's painful to hear Alison's words, because with all their study sessions, the young Samara is falling for the blonde runaway, once again...

Samara. - "I'm happy for you..."

And, she wasn't lying, all she wishes is Alison to be happy, even if it's not with her...

Alison texts Emily to come pick her up, she smiles when she sees that Emily is replying very soon, even if the brunette is staying in her parents house for now, Alison hopes that Emily will always be there for her, even if they're not sleeping under the same roof, but, she couldn't be more wrong...

Emily's text: 'Sorry, I can't. I'm busy. Take an uber or something else...'

The loyal one is saying 'no', and, the QB can't believe it. Alison facial expression shows her shock and disappointment immediately, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the other blonde...

Samara. - "Something wrong, Ali?"

Alison shakes her head, she hides her pain with a big smile and replies like a robot. - "Everything is fine. You should go. I'll just wait for Em, here..."

Samara. - "I can wait with you, at least till she comes, and..."

Alison cuts her off. - "It's okay, go, I'll be fine..."

Samara nods, still not convinced to leave her alone, but, Alison insists so much that she starts walking away.

Alison waves her hand and says. - "I'll see you next Saturday, history subjects, right...?"

Her tutor nods, but then, she frowns remembering something, and, she stops walking. She turns around, and, when her eyes meet the blue eyes of Alison, she asks...

Samara. - "Wait. that day is your birthday. Don't you want to take the day off from the studies? Don't you've plans to celebrate it?"

The Queen Bee gasps, she can't believe that she forgot her own birthday. But, what it's more a shock for her, it's that Samara knows it...

Alison. - "How do you know that it's my birthday that day...?"

Samara chuckles, looking down at the floor; how is that she knows that Alison's birthday is approaching? How is that she spent more than 200$ bucks on a gift for her? How is that she cares for Alison's happiness more than anything in this world...? How is that she is having this kind of feelings for a married girl? It isn't destiny a bitch sometimes? Yes, it's, faith iss cruel with our hearts sometimes, putting in our paths people that we can't have...

Alison. - "Sam...?"

Samara looks up, and, says with a big smile, because hearing Alison, calling her 'Sam', it always makes her happy. - "I know you better of what you think, Ali..."

Alison pouts, she has a hard time believing it because in her mind, in her heart, the only person who knows her, it's Emily... or, at least that's what she wants to believe...

Samara. - "So, about the next Saturday...?"

Alison. - "Right, you're right, we will meet another day..."

Samara nods. - "Okay, send me your schedule of free time, and, we will see how we can manage..."

Alison nods, she looks at the agenda of her phone, and, a sadly sigh gets present when she sees her empty agenda. She has more free time of what she wants to admit...

Samara. - "What are you going to do the next Saturday? A party?" (She smirks) "I hope I'll be invited..."

Alison teases. - "I'll see if you make it to the cut..."

Samara chuckles, and, she walks to the parking when she says. - "Okay, see you later then..."

Alison nods, and, after saying goodbye, the blonde thinks about her birthday. She gets a little sad thinking about it, she almost forgot her own birthday, and, what makes her sadder, it's to think that she might not be the only one. Alison takes her phone, she calls, just to be sure...

Emily answers, with an annoying voice. - "Ali, I just told you, I can't drive you. Take a cab or the bus..."

Alison gulps hard, it hurts to see that the mermaid is not there to rescue her from the rain, like a knight in shining armour. And, the line goes mute, something that brings up, the concern of the mermaid...

Emily on the phone. - "Ali...? Are you okay?"

The blonde smiles, she cares, Emily still cares, so, it's gonna be fine, right?

Emily on the phone. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "I..." (Deep breath to be brave and say) "Next Saturday, ..."

Emily cuts her off before Alison could say something else. - "Next Saturday, I've plans with the girls... ahmmm... I'm not able either..."

Are they planning a surprise birthday party? That's what Alison wants to believe, even if the truth is that the brunette doesn't know how to say that Alison is not invited to whatever she's going to do with the other liars. Alison ends the call, with a happy voice, Emily is surprised to see that Alison didn't snap, but, the blonde is too high in the hope of being surprised with a huge party, to see the cruel reality. So, Alison was ready to walk under the rain, happy, eager for next Saturday, but...

Samara parks her car in front of Alison and says. - "If you think I will let that perfect dress get wet from the rain, you're super wrong..."

Alison chuckles, she really doesn't want to walk 15mn under the rain, so, when Samara opens the door for her, she doesn't hesitate too long on getting into the car. There was an awkward moment of silence, Samara wanted to know why Alison lied, saying that Emily would come to pick her up, and, why she wouldn't do it? Smara knows that if Alison was hers, she would drop whatever she was doing just for her, so, why Emily is not doing it? And, why Alison is okay with it?

Alison rambles. - "Emily, she... I... uhmm... her car just didn't work... and, well..."

It was a lie, a very bad lie, Samara knew it, but, she wasn't going to push Alison to talk the truth, no if she wasn't ready to accept it, in the 1st place...

Samara. - "Well, then, lucky me, that I get a little of extra time with you..."

Alison chuckles, and, even if Emily is not at her rescue today, the blonde Queen Bee really believes that the mermaid is planning something for next Saturday. So, when that day arrives, Alison puts on her best dress, her best makeup, and, waits... she waits for her phone to ring, or, a knock on the door. She waits, and, waits. But, all that happiness vanishes in her birthday when no one calls, no one shows up... no one, except...

(Knocking at the door)

Alison smiles. - "Em!" (She rushes to the door and says) "She didn't forget! She..." (Alison opens the door and her smile vanishes when she realizes that it's not the brunette) "Oh, hi..."

Samara smirks. - "Well, happy to see you too..."

Alison looks down, sad, she doesn't invite Samara in, but, Samara gets herlself in while Alison goes back to sit on the sofa. The blonde has her eyes glued to her phone, waiting for a call, waiting for a text, but, she only gets a notification of instagram, showing her a picture of the girls having coffee at the Brew and with tickets for the movies...

Samara puts gift in front of Alison and says. - "I don't know at what time is your birthday party, but, here, I wanted to give you this today, even if I'm not invited to your party..."

Alison sadly mumbles. - "They forgot... she forgot my birthday..."

A tear escapes from her blue eyes, and, Samara rushes to wipe it off with her thumb...

Samara. - "Hey, what is wrong...?"

Another tear appears, then a new one, and, before she could control it, Alison was crying without stop...

Samara hugs her, she softly rubs Alison's back and says. - "Hey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay..."

Karma is a bitch with Alison... but, not just with her...

* * *

 

**_(In the movie theater)_ **

Noel smirks. - "Look what we have here..."

Spencer. - "Leave us alone, Noel. We're really having a good time..."

Hanna. - "Yeah, don't blow it..."

Noel. - "I'm just surprised to see you here, today..."

Emily. - "Yeah, and, why is that?"

Noel looks at them, he knows that today is Alison's birthday, and, he notices that he's the only one to remember, he laughs loudly, and, the girls frown, not sure of what to think...

Aria. - "Why you're laughing?"

Noel. - "It's just hilarious that even her best friends forgot her..." (He looks at Emily and says) "Especially you..."

Emily frowns. - "What are you talking about? Wh...?"

Someone else who was buying popcorns says...

Mona. - "He's talking about Alison's birthday..."

The girl gasps in shock. - "What?!"

Mona smirks. - "What? Don't tell me that you really forgot about it?" (She looks at their shocked faces, and, a big smirk appears on her lips) "OMG! You really forgot..."

Emily gulps hard, she can't believe that she forgot Alison's birthday, it's that why she called her the other day?

Mona. - "Wow, even her killer put her in oblivion land. That must hurt..."

The brunette says it with a happy face, Alison in pain, it makes Mona happy, and, Emily can't stand it, but, can she do something about it?

Hanna says when she sees Emily walking away. - "Hey! Em, wait!"

Rushing to her car, Emily drives fast, she has no gift, no birthday cake, no... nothing, not even a good excuse for forgetting Alison's birthday. Does she really not care anymore for the blonde? Does Alison mean nothing to her anymore? It's that why she forgot Ali's birthday? And, if that's true, if she really doesn't care a shit about the blonde, then, she will not care to see when she stops her car at a red light, and, turns her head towards a nice Italian restaurant...

Inside the restaurant, Samara encourages everyone in the restaurant to sing happy birthday with her...

Alison chuckles and blushes. - "Sam, stop it!"

The waitress arrives with the cake that Samara just ordered for the blonde, the chef even put some candles in it, and, it got more perfect when everyone in the restaurant started to sing 'happy birthday to you, dear Alison...'; so touching the gesture that Samara could put through in a few hours, that a happy tear escape from Alison's eyes...

Samara kisses Alison's hand and says. - "Happy birthday, Ali..."

Alison hugs Samara and smiles, she has no words, to say. And, Emily has also no words to say with everything she's seeing through the big window of the restaurant.

Emily grips hard on her steering wheel and mumbles. - "What the fuck?!"

Didn't I tell you that Karma is a bitch? Sorry mermaid, too late to act as a charming knight, someone else is here to play that part...

* * *

 

**_(In a town fair)_ **

Alison smiles, Samara brought her in at a fair after the dinner at the restaurant. At 1st, she didn't want to leave the loft, she was ready to mop the entire day, but, Samara insisted that they had to celebrate her birthday, and, she's glad that she listen to Samara...

Samara. - "You're always talking about the fact that you didn't have the chance to do normal teenager things, so..." (She offers her hand and says with a big smile) "Let's cross this from that list..."

Alison smiles, she hesitates on taking Samara's hand, it's too appealing to take her hand, but, something inside her heart, tells her that if she does it, she might not be able to let her go, but, why she should let her go? Her heart is a mess, and, right now she doesn't need more drama in her life, so, at the end, she doesn't take Samara's hand and just say...

Alison smirks, running towards the game and says. - "The last one arriving, she has to pay it all!"

Samara chuckles, she is more than happy to pay for everything, just to see that smile on Alison's lips.

How fun is it to play fair games, eat cotton candy and ride a ferris wheel? Alison had no idea of how much fun it was to be in a fair till now. And, nothing was quite getting the butterflies fluttering in Samara's stomach like the laughs and thrills of Alison DiLaurentis...

Samara smiles. - "You've a beautiful laugh..."

Alison turns her head towards her, their eyes meet, and, the blonde gulps hard when she realizes that Samara is looking at her, with so much love. The blonde panics when her heart starts to beat faster, so, she breaks eye-contact, and, looks down, she looks at her golden ring she has on her finger, and, she tries to focus on the fact that she's taken, that she has someone else... but, does she? Does she really have someone else? Because if she has someone, then, where is this person...? Where is she...?

* * *

 

**_(At the Fields house)_ **

Emily was sitting on the porch of her house, she was looking at the sky, and, she was wondering why she turned around when all she wanted is to get inside that restaurant and takes Alison away with her...

Emily sighs. - "What am I doing...? I got married because of A-, but..." (She looks at her ring) "But, does I really want to screw this up?"

The heart of the brunette is a complete mess, and, it's not the only one...

* * *

 

**_(Back at the fair)_ **

Samara. - "Ali, are you okay, did I do something wrong...?"

No, she wasn't okay; Alison was feeling guilty for having a good day with someone else that wasn't her wife. But, is this really her fault? Doesn't she deserve a happy day? Even if is not with Emily... Alison's heart is a mess, and, she has no idea of how this will go, but...

Alison takes a deep breath, and, she looks at her in the eyes when she says. - "I'm more than okay, thank you for this day..."

Samara smiles

Alison. - "And, you're doing nothing wrong, but..."

Samara. - "But...?"

They stand face to face, a little gap between them, so tiny that Alison could smell the sweet aroma of the candy apple that Samara ate just a few moments ago...

Alison mumbles. - "I'm married..."

Samara caresses Alison's cheek and says. - "I know..."

Alison looks at Samara lips and says. - "I love Emily..."

Samara. - "I know..."

Alison looks up, their eyes meet again, and, she says. - "Then, why you're doing all of this?"

Samara smiles. - "I don't expect anything from you besides a big smile... I just want to see you smile..."

She's being honest, and, a tear falls from Alison's eyes, because that is the most heartwarming that anyone has ever said to her...

Alison mumbles.- "Thank you..." (She hugs her tightly and mumbles with tears in her eyes) "Thank you for being here... with me..." (she softly cries) "I don't want to be alone..."

Samara hugs her, she softly kisses Alison's head when someone takes a picture of them at the distance, and she just whispers that she will always be there for Alison, no matter what, and, she means it...

* * *

 

_***** AD's narrative (voice over) ***** _ **_  
_ **

**_Everyone knows Alison DiLaurentis. And, it's just a question of time before everyone starts talking about this duo. Wonder what Emily will think about it. Sure, Alison is her wife, who's very in love with the mermaid. But, while Emily is being cold and distant, our dear Samara is sweet and warm. Hearts are a mess, and, what it's a fact, it's that our dear Queen Bee has a soft spot in her heart for Samara... can you blame her...?_ **

**_(Another day, in the loft)_ **

Alison was eating cereal, smiling a lot just by looking at the expensive bracelet that Samara gave her for her birthday, so lost in her happy memories of the last Saturday, that she didn't see coming the angry girl who was coming back home...

Emily uses her keys to get inside, she says 'hi', and, Alison is so lost in her mind, that she ignores her, and, Emily doesn't like it, she gets upset with it, and, she gets more upset when someone post a picture of Samara kissing Alison's head, hugging in a fair at night...

Emily drops her phone over Alison's open book and says angrily. - "What is this?!"

Alison comes back to reality, she frowns when she sees the picture of the phone and says. - "It's me & Sam at the fair..." (She looks at Emily in the eyes and says) "What?"

The brunette crosses her arms angrily, seeing them in the restaurant was bad, but, seeing this picture that A- took in the fair, it was making everything worse, so much worse...

Emily. - "Sam? You call her, Sam?!"

They have nicknames already? Why? How?

Emily. - "I didn't know you two knew each other... she & me, we..."

Alison cuts her off. - "She's my tutor. And, for your information, I met her 1st than you..."

Emily. - "What?!"

The blonde sighs deeply, why she said that? Is she jealous? And, if she's, she's not sure if she's jealous because of her history with Samara, or because she just doesn't like to hear about Emily and someone else...

Emily. - "Me & Sam, we went out..."

Alison. - "And?" (She smirks) "She's my Ex, too..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Alison thinks about it, and, says. - "Actually, we never labelled it, but, we..."

She stops before saying more information, talking about her 1st time, it's not something she wants to discuss with Emily. But, the brunette has a good idea of what Alison was going to say, Emily's intuition is telling her that these two blondes had sex, and, her jealousy is telling her, that maybe they are still having it...

Emily. - "Are you cheating on me?!"

Alison. - "What?! No!"

Emily raises her voice. - "Don't lie to me, Ali!"

Alison gets pissed, she stands up and snaps. - "You know what?! Think whatever you want!"

The blonde starts walking away...

Emily. - "Alison! I..."

Alison turns back and snaps. - "You what? You forgot my birthday?! You ghost me like if I was a leper?!"

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "Sam is my tutor, she's my friend, and, maybe the only person who really cares about me..."

Emily sighs deeply. - "Ali, that's not true..."

Alison. - "Really? Because till now she has been the only one who wished me happy birthday and, really did something nice for me..."

Emily looks down, she has no words, to say, and, she can't look at the disappointment in Alison's eyes. And, Alison is tired to talk to a wall, so, the blonde leaves, and, the brunette does nothing to stop her. She just came in, for her English book, but, in the end she left without it, because in her mind, there have been just one thing: Samara & Alison...

* * *

 

**_(At the school)_ **

The mermaid has no idea of what to say, or what to do, but, all the gossip around her, talking about Alison & Samara, it brings the worse jealousy on her, so, when she sees the person involved in this, she decides to do something about...

Samara was waiting for Alison at the entrance of the school, she thought it would be a nice touch to bring her favorite latte from the Brew, and, Samara was happily waiting till...

Emily. - "Samara..."

Samara turns towards the brunette and says hi. She frowns when the brunette doesn't replies happy to see her...

Emily. - "Stop seeing Ali..."

Samara frowns. - "What?!"

Emily. - "Look, someone took a picture of the two of you in the fair, and, post it. To stop all the gossips around this photo, you should put distance between the two of you..."

The last thing Samara wants, it's to create gossips, or, drama around Alison, but...

Samara. - "No..."

Emily frowns. - "What?! What do you mean by 'no'?! I'm asking nicely!"

Samara. - "And, I'm replying nicely: NO... I'm not going to stop seeing, Ali..."

Emily groans angrily, Samara's getting on her nerves. So, the brunette steps in Samara's personal space, looking like a bull ready to charge, but, the blonde is not intimidated...

Samara. - "Ali needs someone in her corner, so, no, I'll not leave her side..."

Emily. - "She has me, she doesn't need you..."

Samara. - "If you're really there, then, where were you in her birthday?"

Emily gulps hard, she got her there...

Samara steps forwards too, and, says looking at Emily in the eyes. - "I'm not going anywhere Emily. And, I refuse to leave Alison alone..."

Emily pushes her away and says angrily. - "She's not alone! I'm moving back to the loft with her, so, back off!"

She said it without thinking, but, now that the idea got out of her mind, she really thinks that the best is to go back to the loft, to keep an eye on Alison...

Samara didn't like to be pushed, but, she will not be violent about it, she just stands stiff and says. - "Do whatever you want, Emily. I'm going nowhere..."

Emily groans angrily, and, everyone around them, notice them, the other students start to yell 'fight, fight', and, Emily is not the kind of girl on getting into a fight, but, just like Karma, Jealousy is also a bitch, and, her arm was moving by itself, ready to give the 1st punch, but, before her fist could touch the porcelain face of Samara...

Alison yells. - "You touch her, and, you're death, Emily..."

Everyone around them say 'Ohhh', they open a path for the Queen Bee, and, she walks towards the girls like the Queen she's...

Samara. - "I brought you coffee..."

Alison smiles and takes the coffee. - "Thank you..." (She looks at Emily and orders) "Drop your arm, Emily..."

And, like always, the killer compels to the Queen orders...

Alison looks at everyone around them and says. - "There's nothing here to watch, so, go away or be ready to face my rage..."

Nothing is more scary than Alison's rage, and, in a brief moment, everyone gets inside the school, leaving them alone, especially when the bell rings...

Samara pats Alison's arm. - "You should go in, too..." (big smile) "Break a leg in your history test..."

Alison looks at Samara and smiles. - "If I get an A-, you get a free lunch with me..."

Samara smiles. - "And, I can't wait for it..."

Alison goes inside the school, she doesn't even turn to look at Emily, and, it hurt. Alison is now being cold with the brunette, and, Emily can't blame her, but, it doesn't mean she likes it. And, Emily is looking at Alison getting inside the school when...

Samara. - "You better start to make her happy, or..."

Emily looks at her and snaps. - "Or what?!"

Samara. - "Or, you better ready to lose her, because if you can't make her happy, I can... I want to make her happy, and, I'll..."

Emily doesn't like it, she never thought she would have rivals for Alison's heart, but, she was wrong. And, both girls stay face to face, no one ready to retreat...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

**_Spotted on the steps of the school, the fight of the year: Emily vs Samara. Did the mermaid think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Does she really think the Queen Bee will receive her with open arms? Did Emily think Samara would go down without a fight? Oh no, Emily, you couldn't be more wrong, because, Alison's heart is getting attached to someone else, and, Samara is winning the heart of the Queen, fair and square..._ **

**_Send me all your bets, and, let's wait and see which hottie will get the girl at the end. There's nothing I like more than a good cat fight. And, this could be a classic... a classic,_ ** **_wicked game..._ **

* * *

**Next: CH 7 - Wicked game**


End file.
